


Date with Mr Dixon.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, F/M, Fluff, Shy Daryl, Virgin Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Daryl asks you to have dinner with him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

You were walking around Alexandria with Judith on your hip, getting some fresh air. It was a routine you did everyday for about an hour, and today Maggie joined you.  
“Are you looking forward to your date tonight with Mr Dixon?” She smirked nudging you.  
“Fuck Maggie, its not a date!” You blushed. You really liked Daryl. You had met the group at terminus and they saved you. You had become a valuable member of the group and loved them all. Daryl never spoke to you much, he would try but he would get shy and trip over his words, so he would get angry with himself. You just thought he didn’t like you very much, which is why you were shocked when he asked you to dinner yesterday.  
 __  
You were walking with Judith as you passed Daryl sat on the porch.  
“Hey Daryl.” You smiled warmly at him. He smiled back.  
“Hey…” You were about to walk passed him when he started talking again.  
“I-I was just wonderin’ if ya’d um… if ya’d wanna have dinner with me tomorrow night?” He asked shyly. He rubbed his neck awkwardly.  
“Of course, that sounds lovely.” He relaxed at your words and nodded.  
“Come around 7, and um… dress nice.” He smiled slightly before he got up and quickly walked indoors..  


You remember his words, _‘Dress nice.’ A little vague._ You couldn’t help but inwardly chuckle.  
“What do I wear Maggie? I don’t think its a date but he said to dress nice.”   
“I think that black halter dress is nice.” She smiled. “And it IS a date.” She smirked again.

You didn’t know it, but it was a date. Daryl had been wanting to make a move for a long time, but was too shy. Rick finally convinced him to go for it and suggested dinner. Daryl was so anxious. He made sure to kick Glenn and Maggie out in time so you had the place to yourselves to relax.  
It was nearly time and you gave yourself a last look over in the mirror. You were wearing a cute black halter dress with a sweetheart neckline. It cinched in at your waist before flaring out. It was thigh high, so it was a little short for someone who normally wore pants. You paired it with some nice black wedges. You’d put on a little mascara to accentuate you’re eyes and your hair was half up half down. You felt pretty for once. You made your way downstairs to see Glenn and Maggie in the kitchen.  
“You look amazing y/n!” Maggie smiled.  
“Yeah, Daryls gonna love it. Enjoy your date.” Glenn said.  
“Its not a date!” You laughed as you walked to the door.  
“It’s totally a date.” He smirked before you left.

You knocked on Daryls door feeling awkward, normally you’d just walk in, but you felt like you should knock this time. Daryl answered the door wearing his black jeans and a nice grey shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up. He looked sexy as hell.  
“Wow Daryl.” You blurted out before you could stop yourself. “You look really handsome.” You smiled at him. He blushed and looked down for a moment.  
“You look beautiful y/n.” He said shyly. Now it was your turn to blush. He let you in the house and you gasped. He had set the dining table up with candles, wine and a vase with a pretty flower in the centre. It was so romantic.  
“Oh my God.” You whispered. His face fell and he looked at you.  
“What? Is it too much? I knew it was too much.” He sighed pacing a little. You grabbed his arm to stop him.  
“No, its perfect.” You smiled sweetly at him. He sighed with relief and smiled.  
“Good. Um…sit, I’ll serve food.”  
You walked to the table and he pulled your chair out for you. You couldn’t help but blush, he was being so sweet. You ate food and made small talk, things like what you’d done that day.

“This is amazing Daryl. Did you make it yourself?” You smiled as you finished your food.  
“Yeah, well Carol told me how to make it but I did it myself.”  
You smiled warmly at him and took his hand in yours from across the table. He looked at you and smiled shyly.

“Thank you for all this Daryl, I’ve really enjoyed it. No ones ever made an effort like this for me before.” He rubbed your hand with his thumb.  
“S’nothin’. Ya deserved somethin’ nice.” He said modestly with a smile.  
“I’d really like it if we um…did this again sometime. I like spendin’ time with ya.”   
You blushed at his words. Maybe this was a date after all.  
“I’d love that. Maybe you could take me hunting sometime. I’d love to learn how to track and hunt.” You smiled. He looked surprised but nodded his head.  
“I’d like that.” He smiled. “We could start tomorrow?” He asked enthusiastically.   
“That would be awesome.” You smiled squeezing his hand.  
You both jumped as the door knocked, Daryl let out an annoyed growl.  
“Sorry.” He sighed as he got up, feeling the loss of your hand. He opened the door to see an apologetic Rick stood there holding Judith.  
“I’m sorry Daryl, Abe’s not feeling to good, I need you to take over his watch.”  
“Cant someone else do it?” Daryl asked frustrated.  
“I need you Daryl, sorry.” Daryl just nodded at him and Rick left. You’d heard the exchange so you came to the door.

“M’sorry, I gotta take over watch.” He frowned.  
“It’s fine. I had a really nice time tonight Daryl, I really appreciate it.” You smiled at him.  
“I had a good time too. I’ll come get ya tomorrow morning for huntin’” He said with a slight smile.  
You leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, lingering a little longer than needed, making him blush.  
“Goodnight Daryl.” You said softly as you walked out the door.  
“G’night y/n.” He said, smiling to himself as he shut the door.


	2. Part 2.

 

You woke up bright and early excited to go hunting with Daryl. You kept thinking of the date the night before and how sweet he was and you couldn’t help but smile. You were really excited to spend some quality time alone with him. You got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast, then you sat on the porch swing enjoying the crisp morning air. You didn’t realise you’d dosed off until you felt something hit your boot, your eyes snapped open to see an amused looking Daryl stood in front of you kicking your boot with his own.  
“Hey there sleepin’ beauty.” He smirked. You hoped to God you didn’t snore or drool whilst he stood there.  
“Shit, I didn’t even mean to fall asleep.” You chuckled.   
“S’alright, ya ready to go?” He smiled, you nodded and stood up. You noticed Daryl seemed different today, he was more relaxed and smiling more, it really suited him.   
“So today I’m gon’ teach ya some basics for trackin’, show ya some trails and shit. Gotta start off slow, don’t wanna overwhelm ya.” He explained as you left Alexandria and headed into the woods.  
“I really appreciate this Daryl.” You smiled at him.   
“S’nothin’. He said bashfully as he avoided your gaze.

 _How the fuck can someone so incredibly tough and bad ass be so shy and awkward?!_ You just wanted to hug him and squeeze the shit out of him. You spent a few hours in the woods, learning different sets of tracks and picking up some good techniques. You were a fast learner much to your surprise and Daryls, he felt proud of how quick you were picking it up, you seemed to be a natural. When you were done he took you to a pretty clearing near some kind of river to spend some more time with you, you both weren’t ready to head home just yet. You both sat side by side in front of the river enjoying the temporary calm and each others company. You leant your head on Daryls shoulder and after a few minutes he rested his head on yours. You loved that you didn’t have to make small talk with Daryl, you could both just enjoy each others company without having to talk alot. You must have been there a few hours before deciding to head back, on the walk back home you slipped your small hand into his large hand and laced your fingers together. He looked at you shyly and blushed slightly, making you both smile.

“I really enjoyed today Daryl, do you think we could do it again tomorrow?” You asked hopefully.   
“Yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled.   
When you reached Alexandria you stopped at the gate making Daryl look at you curiously. You stepped closer to him, putting your hands on his chest and reached up to press your lips to his. It was a gentle and innocent kiss but it filled you with electricity. His lips were surprisingly soft and he cupped your cheek as he kissed back. When you pulled apart you both smiled and blushed, it was like being in school all over again.

For the next month the days were the same, you’d go hunting with Daryl in the morning, sit by the river for a few hours, then you’d go back. Some nights he would come by and you’d make him dinner which was really nice. At first you were the one to initiate physical contact all the time but after the first week he would hold your hand, put his arms around you and even make the move to kiss you. Things were going pretty good but you couldn’t help but feel a little weird that he hadn’t tried to go further than kissing. There were a few times when things got a little heated when making out but he would always make excuses to not go further. You started to wonder if he wasn’t actually attracted to you and it started playing on your mind. One night after cooking dinner things got a bit heated again and he made an excuse of checking the oven wasn’t left on, you followed him into the kitchen, you needed to know what was going on.

“Daryl, you need to talk to me. Are you not attracted to me or something?” You asked sadly. He whipped his head around to you looking confused.  
“Of course I am, ya beautiful y/n.” He sighed. You walked closer to him and grabbed his hand.  
“Then what is it? Why won’t you go any further? Your always making excuses and avoiding it.” You said softly.   
“I um…” He cleared his throat and shifted on his feet awkwardly.  
“I ain’t never…” He trailed off as he went red and avoided your gaze. Your eyes went wide as the realisation hit you. _Daryl Dixon is a virgin. That hot piece of ass has never got laid._  
“Your kidding right?” You asked incredulously.   
“Nah I ain’t.” He admitted.  
“But look at you, you’re amazing! I thought you’d have girls lined up ready to jump in your bed!” You were still in shock.  
“I weren’t much for socialisin’, and no one wanted anythin’ to do with me that was worth it.” He explained now looking at you.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked.  
“Ya kiddin’? It’s fuckin’ embarrassin’. Grown ass man and still a virgin.” He frowned. You cupped his face and stroked his cheek.  
“I think its sweet. And we don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” You smiled, he turned his face and kissed your palm before putting his hands on your hips.  
“I do wanna though, I really fuckin’ wanna. I just ain’t know what to do.” He admitted.  
“Just go with instinct, what feels right. If you want to touch me somewhere then do it, same with kissing. Just go with the flow and what comes natural to you. You never have to feel embarrassed with me Daryl, I’d never judge you.” You explained gently.   
“Yer amazin’.” He smiled as he gave your hips a squeeze.  
“I try.” You smirked, making him chuckle. He grabbed your face and kissed you, before long you were making out and pushed against the kitchen counter.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” You asked breathlessly as you broke apart. Daryl just nodded and grabbed your wrist leading you upstairs. When you reached your room he shut the door and his lips were on yours again. He backed you up to the bed and when the back of your knees hit the bed you collapsed with him onto it. He started to undo your shirt and you sat up a little to take it off, he clumsily unclasped your bra and slid it off, when he looked at you his breathing hitched causing you to blush. Of course he had seen breasts before but not in real life, he thought yours were perfect and he just wanted to touch them. You could see his hesitation so gently took his hand and placed it on your breast, he looked at you and smiled and you grabbed the back of his neck to pull him in for another kiss. He palmed your breast and felt your nipples harden under his hand, he felt his pants tighten and he bit his lip. He experimentally rubbed his thumb over your nipple causing you to moan. He smirked to himself feeling good that he got you to react that way so he did it again. He shyly lowered his head and kissed your breast to see your reaction, you hummed in appreciation and it spurred him on. He gently traced his tongue around your nipple causing you to gasp, he couldn’t seem to wipe the smirk off his face by this point, he was thoroughly enjoying this and felt like he would explode without you even touching him. It was such a turn on how responsive you were to his touch. He took your nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, you moaned and arched your back, it felt amazing. You loved that he was taking his time to explore your body. You ground your hips up at him trying to get some friction and he let out a low growl as you rubbed his erection. He kept sucking and nibbling on your nipple making you moan and he loved watching you squirm.

“Feels so good.” You breathed out, causing his other hand to glide down and open your pants. He was nervous and excited all at the same time. You grabbed his hand to stop him and he looked at you questionably.   
“Its a little unfair don’t you think?” You smirked, gesturing to his fully clothed body. He blushed and nodded. You sat up and slid off his vest and top, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. His breathing picked up seeing you on top of him topless. You bent down and started kissing his neck and he moaned softly at the feeling. You bit him and sucked on his neck, leaving a mark and he hissed with pleasure, he didn’t know how nice that would feel.  
“You like that baby?” You purred into his ear and he roughly grabbed your hips and pushed you down to rub himself on you.  
“Fuck yeah.” He moaned as you continued to bit and suck on his neck. You started getting lower and lower until you reached his pants, you undid them and gasped when you pulled them down to see he wasn’t wearing underwear. His dick was fucking impressive and it stood to attention just waiting for you to touch it. He looked at you with hooded eyes and groaned as you licked from the base to tip. You swirled your tongue around the head before taking him in your mouth fully. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped as he felt the pleasure of your mouth and he fisted your hair. His breathing was ragged and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he had never felt pleasure like this before. You felt his dick twitch in your mouth so pulled away, you wanted to taste him but that would have to be another time as you were desperate to fuck him today. He grabbed you and rolled you onto your back smirking, he started sucking your neck as you did to him, giving you matching marks. You mewled as you felt the desperate need between your legs grow, you knew you were dripping. He pulled your pants and panties off and licked his lips at the sight of your glistening pussy. He gently rubbed you feeling the wetness and growled.

“So fuckin’ wet.” He groaned in appreciation, he looked at his now soaked fingers and sucked them clean, moaning as tasted you, you tasted better than he could have imagined.  
“Can I?…” He asked, nodding to your dripping pussy. You bit your lip and nodded as he scooted down and got comfy.   
He inhaled your scent and it sent a rush through his body, he gently licked you moaning as he lapped up your juices. He licked your clit and you bucked your hips at him and gasped. He smirked and did it again getting the same reaction from you and he knew he needed to pay special attention to that little bundle of nerves. He started sucking on it and your moans got louder, he had to push your hips down to keep you still as you were writhing about in pleasure.  
“Fuck Daryl, I’m gonna cum.” You moaned. Daryl didn’t know much about sex but he knew from things Merle said that women can orgasm more than once so he kept going. You came undone as you gripped his hair, the wave of pleasure crashing over you making you cry out. Daryl happily licked all of your juices then crawled back up to you with a cheeky smile on his face, he was so proud of himself that he got you to cum. You kissed him long and hard and then rolled him over so you were on top. You reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a condom, opening it and sliding it onto him. You lined him up with your entrance and looked into Daryls eyes to make sure he wanted this, he thrust upwards making it clear what he wanted. You slowly sank down onto him, both moaning at the feeling. You waited for a minute to adjust but Daryl got impatient, wanting more of that wonderful feeling of your warmth around him. He gripped your hips and in one quick movement he was above you again. You smirked at him and his need for dominance even on his first time. You wrapped your legs tightly around him to push him in deeper as he thrust into you vigorously. You were both moaning and panting, letting the pleasure embrace you and you knew you wouldn’t last long.   
“Ya feel so good baby.” He gasped as he leant forward to catch your lips with his own. His tongue caressed yours and he laced his fingers with your own. His breathing started to get ragged and his thrusts became erratic and you knew he was close. You started grinding up to him letting your clit brush against him adding to the pleasure.   
“Fuck, Daryl!” You cried as you tipped over the edge. Your legs were trembling as the pleasure took over your body. You felt Daryl start to buck his hips and groan as he found his own release. Your walls tightening around him sent him over the edge and milked him dry as he growled. You both lay there trying to catch your breath and he rested his sweaty forehead on yours.

“I think I love ya.” He whispered as he looked into your eyes. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest as you lost yourself in his blue eyes.  
“I think I love you too.” You admitted softly.   
He couldn’t help but smile at you and kissed you lovingly. He never thought he would ever find love, especially after the world went to shit, but here you were with him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
